


BBRae Week 2020

by loubuggins



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Beast Boy - Freeform, F/M, GarRae - Freeform, Raven - Freeform, bbrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loubuggins/pseuds/loubuggins
Summary: A collection of ficlets for BBRae Week 2020 on Instagram.
Relationships: Garfield Logan & Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven
Kudos: 33





	BBRae Week 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: It's been a while since there was a legitimate BBRae Week. I'm glad some kind members of the fandom created their own week. I will not be able to write something for every day, but I am happy to be participating this year. Each ficlet is a stand-alone story. I used both prompts for each day, as a personal challenge. Please remember to leave a review if you liked what you read. Enjoy!

**Day 1 - Hot/Realization**

There were not many ideal places around the tower to perform her usual mediation. Her room was too stuffy and too familiar. While she was comfortable in her solidarity space, it was easy for her mind to wander. Thinking of the dirty clothes on her floor that need to be washed or that new book tempting her for her bookshelf. She needed a place where her mind could stay committed to its task.

That was one of the reasons why she had chosen the roof as her primary meditation spot. Weather permitting, she was able to relax under the calming sound of the ocean waves and there was little outside that would distract her. That is what she was expecting anyway.

To her surprise, she found the roof to be already occupied on this warm summer morning. Two thin mats, brightly colored red and purple, were laid out near the edge of the t-shaped building. Raven felt like she was a living introduction to a joke. Why did the raven walk in on an alien princess and green shapeshifter? It was an odd sight, to say the least. One she was unaccustomed to.

Starfire was on her hands and feet, her head pointed down with her rear end pointed up toward the sky. Her long apple-colored hair fell in her face, blocking Raven from her view. Adjacent to the golden girl was a familiar pup with jade, shaggy fur, and darker green spots. The dog mimicked the girl at his side the best he could. His head lay flat on his own mat and is back arched inward. His tail wagged happily in the air.

The canine was the first to notice their new guest and gave a welcoming bark. Starfire turned her head and blew back her cascading hair. Her emerald eyes shone merrily as she spotted her friend.

"Raven!" She greeted with excitement in her voice. "Have you come to join us in the yoga?"

The plum-haired girl stared curiously at the pair for a moment. "Is that what this is?" She questioned back.

The dog gave out another bark before quickly morphing into her other teammate. "We were doing downward dog. Get it? Downward dog." The green boy laughed at his own joke and earned a smile from his partner.

"I have found the yoga to be quite relaxing as well as being a useful form of exercise," Starfire explained. "I have been wanting someone to join me and Beast Boy has volunteered."

Raven eyed the boy curiously. "You want to do yoga?"

The shapeshifter flashed her a grin and a wink. "Gotta keep these muscles looking fresh for the ladies." He teased as he held up his right arm and flexed his bicep. "Besides, it's actually pretty relaxing."

Raven raised an eyebrow at that. "Relaxing?"

"Yeah, it's super chill." He shrugged.

The empath rolled her eyes at his description of their pass time. Glancing around the top of their tower, she realized how cramped the area had become. Anxiously, she turned to the pair. "Right. Well how much longer will you two be?"

Beast Boy cocked his head to the side with a questioning look. "Why do you ask?"

"This is where I have my morning meditation." She explained as if it weren't obvious.

"Oh, right! I knew that." The changeling proclaimed.

"Raven, you are most welcome to mediate here while we continue the yoga."

Raven looked to Starfire, her face showing a hint of apprehension. "Thank you, Starfire, but I prefer to meditate without any...distractions."

"Oh we won't distract ya, Rae!" Said Beast Boy.

"Yes, we are most quiet and very focused," Starfire added.

There was a slight pause as the cloaked girl mulled it over.

"Alright, I suppose I can try." She conceded. "But," she added as she narrowed her eyes at the two, "I'll need silence."

The pair nodded enthusiastically. "Don't worry Rae, you won't hear a peep out of us! We'll be total distraction-free."

Raven did not quite buy that, but she believed they would at least try, so she gave in. She went off to the side, choosing a spot furthest away from them. As she sat, Indian-style, on the roof, her friends took on their own positions. They stood straight up on their mats, their backs straight and feet pushed together, hands at their sides. The pose did not seem like anything from yoga, but they were quiet and that was all Raven cared about.

Closing her eyes, Raven took in a deep breath through her nose and blew out a long stream of air through her mouth. She repeated the process, breathing in and out slowly. She focused on the rise and fall of her chest and felt the tension in her shoulders fade as she began to relax. With her head cleared, she decided to take a quick peek at her friends. She was surprised by their ability to stay so quiet for her. It was unusual for the loudest pair on Titans.

Opening just one eye, she peered in their direction. What caught her eye made her freeze. With where she had chosen to sit, she had positioned herself closest to Beast Boy, gaining a full view of the Changeling. At that moment, he was back in all fours again. Only this time, he remained in his human form. His hands were laid out in front of him while his feet were tucked under him. His back was arched and his hips were upward. He was back in downward-facing dog.

It was an uncomfortable position. The boy was slightly sweating as he worked to hold the position, but it was just as uncomfortable for his observer, for she got a great sight of his butt. Perfectly round and rightly plump, his rear end pointed right at her. He was not looking at her, thank goodness because she did not think she could hide the deep blush that now stained her cheeks. The worst part of it, and perhaps the real reason her face was now beet red, was the scandalous first thought that had crossed her mind.

_"Beast Boy has a nice butt."_

She aborted that train of thought as quickly as it came. Her teammate's...anatomy...was not an appropriate topic for today or any other day. She needed to focus on her breathing, not on the boy in front of her. But before she could close her eyes once more, Beast Boy shifted into a new pose. This time, he stood up with his arms spread out like wings. His feet were also separated, with his left foot stretched out and his right foot in front of him. His right leg was bent at an angle. Raven did not know the name of the pose, but she could easily spot the muscles rippling along his back.

 _"That's new."_ She thought as she studied his backside. She could not recall her teammate being so toned. And the spandex suit he wore made every muscle in his back, shoulders, legs, and arms pop out.

With this new visualization, Raven was beginning to come to a realization. Beast Boy... _was hot_.


End file.
